Ao seu lado
by Kiki Taisho
Summary: Essa é a historia de duas crianças distintas uma da outra, pelo acaso da vida se conhecem e por conta da uma tragédia se unem. Leia o resto da fic no cap 1
1. Balanço escolar

**Sinopse**:_ Essa é a historia de duas crianças distintas uma da outra, pelo acaso da vida se conhecem e por conta da uma tragédia se unem. Sakura a menina adorável da escola que todos se simpatizam logo de cara e Shaoran o garoto problema que só os mais durões se aproximam e os professores temem por tê-lo na sala. Um mal entendido, um gosto em comum, um acontecimento e ninguém mais podia corta essa ligação._

**Desculpem os erros e boa leitura!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

**Balanço escolar?**

Uma vez um homem sábio disse: "O segredo da infância ser uma época de felicidade abundante, é justamente por ser um período da vida em que o ser humano não tem ganância nem vaidade.", penso que ele devia ter passado a vida inteira buscando a alegria que tivera quando criança e no fim percebeu que poderia até criar outro tipo de felicidade, mas a inocência da infância não lhe seria devolvida. Porém essa época feliz ás vezes pode ser roubada precocemente e então o que fazer?

Entrar no ensino médio era sempre motivo de muito orgulho para meninos e meninas que não gostavam de serem vistos como criança, seria como um passo enorme para maturidade na mente deles. Sakura era a filha caçula de um arqueólogo chamado Fujitaka Kinomoto e faltava somente mais dois anos para acabar o ensino fundamental ainda que isso não lhe incomodava. Desde que se lembre estudou no mesmo colégio na mesma sala com os mesmo alunos em Tomoeda e foi lá que conheceu seu melhor amiga Tomoyo, ambas aparentavam sempre adoradas e amistosas com todo mundo. Nessa rotina infinita parecia improvável que algo interferisse no ciclo de a melhor turma do ano, pois lá cada um tinha um talento, uma habilidade ou peculiaridade que era sempre útil em qualquer coisa que a escola promovesse por esse motivo a turma da sala A recebia o apelido de _Kanpekina,_ assim qualquer aluno lá se tornava o estudante da _Kanpekina._

E por ironia talvez nessa mesma escola existia a sala D considerados os que ficam lá piores dos piores alunos, não só por suas notas baixas, mas também pelo comportamento indisciplinado de praticamente todos, ouvia-se boatos de que a turma D era tão ruim que quando saíssem de lá iriam direto para criminalidade. Shaoran era o estrangeiro temido por qualquer professor, tanto que na diretoria chegavam alguns a se demitirem somente por serem incumbidos de ter que lecionar na sala que ele estivesse, isso por que ele simplesmente não parava nas aulas imagina se ficasse e viesse em todas.

Os dois podiam não ter nada em comum, podiam ter se visto sem realmente repararem ou prestar atenção um no outro, podiam estudar em salas distantes o suficiente para não ter que se cruzarem todos os dias, entretanto, esse inicio de ano algo seria diferente uma nova diretora consequentemente uma nova direção. Ela não queria saber dessa diferença entre bom e mal, e também por que nenhum professor estava querendo trabalhar na sala D então o jeito era fazer uma espécie de junção dos piores no meio dos melhores. Ela bagunçou não só a turma da sala A e a D, mas boa parte das turmas do colégio, fazendo uma mistura bem diversificada que ela chamou de balanço escolar, um conjunto de os melhores alunos com os piores alunos acreditando que assim os bons influenciariam os maus, sem pensar na possibilidade do contrário. Em decorrência disso nenhum professor teria desculpa de não lecionar em qualquer sala que fosse agora não havia um isolamento entre o bom e o mal.

_Ué? Estamos na turma B?_Questionou a jovem de olhos verdes para a amiga de madeixas longas com a expressão confusa também.

_No discurso a diretora disse que tinha feito umas mudanças, mas não pensei que ia mexer com a nossa turma..._Revidou um tanto chateada _... Droga _ Praguejou.

_Bom, pelo menos estamos juntas!_Disse ela animada recebendo o sorriso da morena, no fundo Sakura não se importava em que sala estava se dava bem com qualquer pessoa, que dificuldade poderia encontrar na sua nova turma? Na sua mente inocente de menina de treze anos nenhum ainda mais com sua amiga por perto.

Elas sempre se sentavam nas carteiras perto da porta, tinham uma boa vista do professor, de quem passava quando a porta estava aberta e da sala inteira se ficasse de costa para a parede. O grupo meninas sempre se formava atrás delas e isso era perfeito por que assim era só virar a cadeira e já se tornava um circulo.

Aos poucos os alunos da sala foram chegando, as que já conheciam as duas iam encontrando seu lugar perto dela, os que não preferiam fica um tanto mais distante.

_Waaa ainda bem que estamos na mesma turma!_Chiharu junto a Rika se aproximaram sentando perto das amigas, elas também eram da antiga turma A então ver as duas ali foi um alivio.

_É o que eu diga! Essa diretora pirou separando todo mundo do nada!_Retrucou Tomoyo visivelmente chateada.

_Ohh não foi do nada, vocês não souberam?_Os olhos das meninas brilharam em volta, uma ansiosa pra contar e um monte de meninas doidas pra ouvi, fizeram o circulo entre elas para que a conversa não passasse dali._Ela foi pressionada esse ano por que o filho do prefeito, o Arata foi classificado pra ir pra sala D e ela não podia deixa o filhinho de papai ir pra lá..._Contou com certa malicia.

_Por que não?_Perguntou Sakura não entendendo.

_Ora Saki por que...

_Por que o prefeito acha que a letra D é algo ruim!_Tomoyo interrompeu a garota que no fundo sabia que não devia explica essas coisa pra pequena.

Sakura era uma menina pura e inocente até o extremo, tudo por conta de seu irmão Touya que cuidou pra que chegasse a isso, pra ele isso deveria ser preservado e mantido até não poder mais, fazendo tal coisa não teria que lidar com preocupações como namoradinhos ou gêneros do tipo. Por isso deu um decreto para Tomoyo sua maior missão como melhor amiga era não deixar ninguém corromper essa pureza e se alguém a tentasse devia imediatamente contar a ele.

_Que absurdo!_Disse ela enquanto as outras concordavam disfarçando com a cabeça.

Vários alunos foram chegando na sala, alguns dos quais elas nunca tinham vistos, uns maus encarados outros até simpáticos provando que a diretora tinha mesmo diversificado as salas.

_Sakura-chan?_Chamou a atenção da pequena um rapaz de cabelos claros de olhos castanhos.

_Oh Yukito-san!_Cumprimentou o menino ao vê-lo não o conhecia muito bem, porém ano passado eles tinham participado da gincana da escola junto então podia dizer que tinham se tornado amigos, isso na mente dela, pois sem saber havia fisgado o coração do garoto._Que bom estarmos na mesma sala!_Falou quando viu ele se sentar perto dela.

_Eu é quem deveria dizer isso! Agora sim estou feliz com essa mudança, estava meio triste por ter que encontrar gente estranha na sala sabe..._Disse ele timidamente mais por ter a atenção dela do que pelo que disse.

_Eu não ligo pra essas coisas, meu papai sempre diz que o bom de lugares que nunca vamos e conhecer pessoas que nunca vimos!_Tão inocente, tão doce e com aquele sorriso era difícil alguém não se simpatizar com ela.

_Ah... Olá Yukito-san..._Murmurou uma menina ao fundo envergonhada, seu nome era Hiromi, era bastante recatada e mais ainda tímida, não seria segredo pra ninguém que ela gostava do menino levando a um certo problema, pois ele estava interessado em só uma garota que por acaso não sabia de nada sobre essas coisas de namoro.

_Olá!_Revidou voltando sua atenção para a pequenina quase ao seu lado lhe sorrindo simpaticamente.

Eles conversaram até o professor Terada chegar à sala, pela aparência dele não parecia nem um pouco feliz disse "Bom dia" para a turma mirando cada um e de certa forma mostrou um ar mais aliviado. Mas isso durou pouco por que o problema do qual ele estava com medo acabara de chegar na sala derrubando varias cadeiras.

Shaoran estava montando encima de um garoto que bravejava bastante um tentando arrancar a camisa do outro. Parecia uma briga, mas na verdade era uma brincadeira que os garotos da turma D haviam inventado se chamava "O tira blusa" ao ver de alguns era idiota, entretanto até regras tinha para essa diversão como:

*As blusas ou camisas não poderiam ser de abotoar;

*Você deve estar só com ela, sem qualquer coisa por cima;

*As mãos devem estar para baixo quando a brincadeira começar;

*Se a blusa rasgar por completo quem ganha é o outro;

*Não vale deixar inconsciente, o garoto deve estar pelo menos acordado;

*Todos os participantes da O tira blusa devem usar uma fita vermelha do pulso;

*Só pode atacar de surpresa os participantes com fita verde;

E assim ia indo esse joguinho infantil que para os jovem era algo muito serio, pois quem tinha a camisa tirada ficava como um lutador mascarado sem sua mascara. Shaoran era o único que possuía a fita verde, ele nunca perdeu se quer uma luta dessas e não tinha medo de surpresas na verdade ele preferia assim.

_Li pare com isso agora mesmo!_Ordenou o professor em vão.

_Tá maluco? Eu to quase arrancando!_Retrucou com dificuldade com o menino abaixo de si fazendo força para derrubá-lo.

_N..Nem... em ...Sonho..._Foi o tempo da criança dizer isso Shaoran puxou ele pra frente e com a um outro rápido puxão tirou a camisa do menino todo vitorioso.

Saiu de cima do outro como se tivesse ganhado uma guerra gritava para os amigos do fundo que batiam palmas e soltavam urros o vangloriando.

_Devolva agora o uniforme do seu colega!_Brigou Terada sendo ignorado._Vocês não tem vergonha? Tem meninas nessa sala e ficam se expondo assim, tenha respeito meninos!_Sakura vendo aquilo achou muito curioso que joguinho mais interessante á seu ver, nisso levantou a mão pronta para dizer a primeira coisa que lhe veio a cabeça._Sim Sakura?

_Como garota dessa sala...Eu não me importo!_Falou inocentemente recebendo a risadas dos demais, sinceramente ela não entendeu por que todos estavam rindo era um jogo legal.

_Obrigado por dar sua opinião "como garota", mas a questão é que..._E lá foi ele tentar dar algum sermão nos garoto sobre exposições do corpo e que a escola não permitia e coisa e tal.

No grupo das menina um cochicho surgiu fazendo a Sakura sorrir, ela havia entendido a piada por mais que parecesse um tanto maliciosa. Discutiam que se garotas jogassem esse jogo ninguém reclamaria na certa se uma delas ficassem sem blusas, apesar de algumas delas demorarem, no entanto boa parte das jovens já estavam desenvolvendo curvas em seus corpos, mas não seria o que uma pessoa chamaria de sensual ainda. Quando elas gargalharam mais auto Terada as fuzilou pelo olhar, o mal já estava se expandindo pela classe.

_Posso saber o que é tão engraçado senhoritas?_Sem medo algum Sakura se levantou e contou.

_Estamos aqui discutindo... Com toda razão, que se nós meninas brincássemos desse jogo na certa ninguém reclamaria de ficarmos sem a roupa de cima!_Mais uma vez recebeu as risadas da sala, mas agora conseguiu intrigar um garoto no fundo da sala que também riu da sinceridade da pequena.

_Sensei!_Chamou ele se levantando._Eu como fundador, concedo uma vaga no "O tira blusa" para a garota que tiver coragem, mas não pode usar sutiã!_Agora sim eles finalmente haviam se encarado, mirando um ao outro com atenção. Um sorriso esplendoroso alargou o rosto da menina que já tinha uma resposta travessa para retrucar.

_Não haveria necessidade, garotas são expertas demais pra perder em um jogo tão bobo! É por isso mesmo que não jogamos não tem muita graça ver garotos chorando!_Um coro de "UUHHH" se fez na sala, se ela fosse um menino com certeza ele teria ido até ela e dando uma lição, só sendo um ser tão gracioso ele preferiu desviar o olhar sorrindo, era primeira vez que alguém tão linda lhe dava atenção e o fitava sem o julgar.

_Ta bom já chega dessa conversa, sentados!

E assim começou a aula ,Sakura as vezes olhava para trás vendo o garoto irrequieto aprontar ou dar respostas travessas. Ela o tinha achado interessante parecia um tipo de pessoa que nunca tinha visto, poderia ter conhecido, crianças quietas, calmas, baderneiras e algumas esquisitas, no entanto, aquele garoto ao fundo era curioso, seu jeito de falar, de vestir, de agir tudo era diferente do que tinha visto e de certa forma a cativava.

O chinês preferiu não pensar, parecia errado até olhá-la afinal alguém como ele não parecia nem digno de estar perto dela, então preferiu ficar na sua só com o coração palpitando.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


	2. Fofocas

**Muittissimo obrigada pelos reviews!**

**Desculpem os erros e boa leitura!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

**Fofocas**

A primeira semana havia sido uma loucura as reclamações vinham de todas as partes, mas aos poucos tudo se ajeitava, o plano da diretora por enquanto estava dando certo os piores estavam interagindo com os melhores e as boas ações de uns abafavam as encrencas de outros. Ao contrário do que todo mundo imagina nem sempre era entre os meliantes que havia intrigas a inveja ou brigas mais sérias ocorriam bem disfarçadamente entre os Kanpekina, Sakura não era normalmente invejada por ninguém por que aos olhos dos outros era alguém comum e simpática com uma beleza própria nada exagerado que pudesse despertar sentimentos cobiçosos das outras crianças.

Mas pela primeira vez algo que ela fazia até sem perceber ou nem fazia e poderia ser interpretada de forma diferente pra própria inimiga causou ciúmes em uma garota. Hiromi não era como a ela, não tinha aquela desenvoltura e por isso tinha vergonha de se aproximar do menino que gostava, porém ele fazia questão de elogiar a pequena a todo o momento demonstrando o que sentia, na verdade ele queria que ela o enxergasse. Só que isso deu um certo alerta na outra que passou a ter inveja, na mente dela Yukito não tinha nada haver com Sakura e ela não o merecia.

_Por que esse garoto não é expulso?_Cochichou uma das meninas da roda vendo Shaoran entrar nervoso para variar na sala.

_Sei lá, ele é esquisito deviam mesmo tirar ele daqui..._Murmurou outra, Sakura não achava Shaoran mal como todas ela na verdade ela o via como um garoto sincero.

_Deixem de implicância! Eu acho ele legal!_Interferiu ela não gostando da conversa.

_Como pode dizer isso? Ele é super mal educado e ta sempre atrapalhando a aula!

_E vocês tem sido uns anjos com ele não é? Tão sempre falando mal, eu também não ia ser gentil com vocês se soubesse que falam de mim pelas costas desse jeito!_Insistiu virando a carteira pra frente.

_Calma Saki não é pra tanto..._Um delas tentou revidar sem graça.

_Bom dia meninas!_Yukito acabava de chegar sem entender aquele clima pesado._Oi Sakura-chan?_Disse corado vendo a menina separada das outras.

_Olá..._Revidou sem muito interesse.

Tomoyo compreendeu por que a amiga tinha ficado tão irritada, ela não gostava de falar mal de ninguém, sem exceção. Isso por que a família de sua mãe vivia condenando seu pai por ter se casado e levado sua mãe pra longe, ouvir falar mal de alguém era como lembrar dessa historia.

_Não seja exagerada elas não falaram tanto assim..._Em geral elas nunca falavam por que eram alunas da Kanpekina então obviamente não tinha o que falar deles.

_Eu sei, mas sabe que não gosto..._Elas sorriram uma pra outra dando esse assunto por encerrado.

Mesmo assim era notável que boa parte da sala não queria Shaoran por perto, alguns de seus amigos até interagiam com a turma, mas era ele se aproximar que quem não o conhecesse ia se retirando. Isso porque Ele brigava na sala, provocava os professores, causava tumultos, tirava a atenção de todos, entre outras travessuras como chegar duas horas atrasado na aula como se nada tivesse acontecido. Geralmente somente os alunos que tinham estudado com ele na sala D interagiam com ele.

Sakura era quase uma exceção, apesar de sempre querer saber o que lá no fundo acontecia se limitava a somente observar, acreditando que não faria muita diferença ela dizer algo. Enquanto muitos viam o chinês como um encapetado para a pequena ele era um menino extrovertido, alegre e sincero. Ela não achava que as pessoas eram capazes de mentir descaradamente e prejudicar uma pessoa, no entanto, entendia sobre a inibição que seu pai sempre dizia para ter cuidado e ao ver dela Shaoran não tinha nenhuma dizia o que pensava e isso para a criança era fascinante aos seus olhos por que era alguém de confiança.

_Sakura-chan trouxe isso pra você!_Disse Yukito entregando meio envergonha um chocolate caseiro.

_Eh? Uau obrigada!_Não era segredo nenhum a menina amar chocolate, e quem não o conhece pensaria que estava louco pela atenção dela.

O sinal do recreio havia tocado novamente para os alunos voltarem às salas, Shaoran ainda um pouco nervoso retornou para aula mais por que estava machucado do que porque queria assistir aula. Era normal uma vez ou outra os garotos se ferirem nesses jogos, embora algumas de suas cicatrizes fosse por briga mesmo. Sem nem ter limpado, o sangue escorria pela perna do menino se fazendo de forte, ainda que o corte não fosse tão grande. A jovem de orbes esmeraldinas levou um tremendo susto vendo ele entrar.

_Shaoran-kun sua perna!_Gritou ela devolvendo o chocolate para o outro.

_Eu já vi!_Revidou seco, ele só paro quando ela ficou de frente pra si agachada analisando o joelho ferido.

_Nyaa parece estar doendo...

_Não mesmo! Eu não sinto dor!_Respondeu em um bravejo._Aííí!_Gritou quando ela deu um leve tapa no hematoma.

_É não é?_Sorriu correndo até sua carteira pegando sua garrafinha de água junto a sua bolsinha de lápis._Ergue a perna só um pouquinho._Pediu.

_Eu não..._Ela puxou sem autorização e jogou sua água por cima do machucado limpando, depois de lavar a lesão enxugou com um lenço que tinha no bolso e colocou um bandaid por cima do corte, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha voltou a mira-lo e ele parecia um tanto incrédulo.

_Prontinho! Agora vai sarar mais rápido!

_Humm..._Observou a perna como se estivesse vendo se tinha ficado bom fingindo claro e sorriu de volta sem graça._Muito bem...Erhn...

_Hun!

_Há já sei! Como agradecimento por ter me ajudado eu Shaoran Lee lhe concedo um beneficio!

_Um beneficio? Que beneficio?_Ela não queria saber qual o beneficio e sim o que aquilo queria dizer.

_Ahh Tipo se tiver alguém te importunando diga para mim que eu arrebento a cara dele!_Explicou socando o vento até ver Yukito o fitando indignado, era como ver o lobo mal fazendo acordo com chapeuzinho vermelho._Ele ta te enchendo?_Perguntou já fechando os punhos.

_Nãooo Yukito-kun é meu amigo!_Voltou para carteira guardando suas coisas.

_ÉÉééé... isso ai... eu.. não to... fazendo nada..._Meio obvio todos os garotos dali terem medo dele.

_Shaoran que sujeira é essa? Olha só o que você fez na sala!_O professor brigou vendo a água misturada com sangue na sala.

_Blá Blá Blá! Fala com a minha mão!_Respondeu.

_Quer ir pra secretaria de novo?

_Eu sei que a diretora ta doida pra me ver, mas hoje eu vou dispensar seu convite...E para de reclamar que hoje eu estou até bonzinho!_Ele não tinha medo de ninguém, foi para sua carteira ao fundo dando um aceno de "Até mais" para a menina que se sentia um pouco culpada por que quem fez aquilo foi ela.

_Epa volta aqui espertinho! Trate de ir lá na dispensa do colégio e pegar um pano pra limpar aqui, ou faz isso ou vai ficar suspenso por uma semana...

_Ah...Sensei..._Ela se levantou cabisbaixa._Não foi o Shaoran-kun quem fez isso fui eu..._Ainda que todos tivessem visto ela ajudar ele foi como um susto ouvir ela tomar a culpa.

_Você?

_É, ele tava machucado e eu fiz a bagunça..._Ele não sabia o que dizer não queria mandar uma de suas melhores alunas limpar a sala, mas o olhar do chinês estava o punindo "E agora o que vai fazer?". _Eu vou lá pegar o pano..._Disse ela saindo, no entanto, o menino foi atrás.

_Só pra você ver que não sou injusto como você!_Comentou ele antes de sair para o professor.

xxxxxxxxxx

_Você é meio biruta não é?_Questionou ele lavando o pano.

_Hehe eu escuto a mesma coisa de você!

_Rhum!_Bufou_ Você não é má Sakura mais suas amigas..._Murmurou quase pra si.

_Elas dizem que seus amigos não são maus, mas você..._Riram um pouco junto e o assunto acabou ali, não tinham muita coisa pra discutir não sabia nada um do outro para comentar.

Nesse dia Hiromi sabia mais ou menos como afastar seu amado da pequena, todos haviam achado a atitude dela muito estranha por ajudar alguém como ele. Por isso pioraria a situação, se todos pensarem que Sakura e ele tem algo pode ser que os meninos não cheguem perto dela por causa dele...Mas como?

Ele e os amigos sempre depois da aula de educação física continuavam conversando ou brincando na quadra mesmo que todos já tenham saído então esse seria o momento certo.

_Lee-san!_Chamou a atenção dele fazendo uma cara meio zangada.

_O que você quer?_Revidou secamente ele não gostava de nenhuma das amigas da Sakura e nem elas dele, "por que estava ali?" Seus amigos perguntaram-se em comum.

_Eu só vim dizer que Sakura-chan é minha amiga! E eu gosto muito dela então nem pense em magoá-la daqui pra frente!_Eles se entreolharam não entendendo nada.

_Do que está falando garota?

_Como do que? Não se faça de sonso ela se declarou pra você hoje não foi?_Por fora parecia zangada por dentro morrendo de medo que não desse certo, mas acabou dando por que espanto se fez entre eles._Não foi?_Agora mudou a expressão para surpresa.

_Esperai! Sakura gosta do Shaoran?_Um deles teve que perguntar.

_Ohh nãoooo ela não contou ainda?_Fingiu estar amedrontada a garota era boaem atuar._Porfavor, não contem a ninguém que eu disse isso, eu ouvi ela dizer que ia se declarar pra você hoje não pensei que estivesse com vergonha o suficiente pra não fazer!_O garoto não sabia o que dizer ou o que pensar, ela gostava dele? Como? Ficou boquiaberto imaginando essa probabilidade._Vocês não vão contar não é?

_Pode deixa! Isso não sai daqui por enquanto!_Respondeu um dele no momento em que todos bagunçavam o cabelo do chinês dizendo "Tirou a sorte grande". Nisso ela saiu dali, o plano não era só mentir pra ele, agora ao invés deles contarem para os outros ela faria a fofoca toda como se eles tivessem feito e quem ia acreditar nos meliantes quando o barraco tivesse armado?

Ele meio que ficou evitando os comentários e até mesmo os encontros de olhares com a pequena aquilo era tão...tão incomum. As meninas sempre o temiam ou o repudiavam porque com ela era diferente? Mas ele lembrava que ela era a única que não o tratava com antipatia, pelo contrário e bem gentil e lhe sorria o tempo inteiro mesmo sendo grosseiro, então talvez fosse provável.

Entrou em casa ainda com os pensamentos bagunçados e logo suas irmãs apareceram cada uma com um rapaz do lado. Fuutie, Shiefa, Fanren e Feimei...Para Shaoran cada uma mais nojenta que a outra, por nem se dava ao trabalho de chama-las de irmãs.

_Até que enfim pirralho!_Disse uma delas pegando a bolsa em cima do sofá.

_A gente vai sair!

_É isso ai se contar pra mamãe já sabe ne?

_Vai levar "A" surra da gente, então vai dormi cedo!

_Ora não vão nem apresentar a gente?_Mencionou um dos rapazes tentando passar a mão na cabeça dele.

_Cuidado amor! Ele morde!_Caçou a outra, nisso saíram de casa trancando o garoto em casa.

Sem muita importância ele encaminhou para seu quarto no andar de cima, não tinha uma família muito unida e sua mãe mal parava em casa, por isso já estava acostumado a ficar sozinho. Aprendera a cozinhar muito novo e comida não seria um problema, na verdade cozinhava melhor que as irmãs. Na escola podia ser o lobo mal das historias em quadrinhos, mas em casa não passava de uma espécie de gato borralheiro com suas quatro irmãs malvadas e uma mãe desinteressada nele. Ouvir que alguém sentia mais do que amizade por ele de certa forma foi à mesma sensação que a Cinderela teve quando o príncipe se apaixonara por ela. Sem muita fome deitou vendo as luzes de uma parte da cidade da janela tendo essa coisa mexendo consigo, como se entre eles não houvesse distinção.

* * *

><p><strong>Até o proximo espero q tenham gostado! Lembrem do review -''<strong>


End file.
